Supernova
by caramelhae
Summary: Keempat gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memasang senyum secerah bintang. Sorot lampu panggung menyilaukan seperti biasa. [set in showbiz world; contain major character death]


Empat perempuan muda tegak berjejer di balik meja panjang, masing-masing memegang mikrofon. Pakaian yang membalut tubuh mereka lebih simpel dan bersahaja dibanding kostum _eyecatching_ yang biasa mereka kenakan; seolah turut mendukung roman wajah mereka yang tengah lebih suram beberapa tingkat.

Saat ini tak ada sorot terang lampu panggung maupun penonton yang mendesak mereka untuk bersinar; mikrofon di genggaman mereka sedang rehat dari tugasnya sebagai tongkat sihir penebar serbuk-serbuk pesona. Namun, tetap ada kilat cahaya _blitz_ kamera dan kilau lampu neon yang menerangi gedung di mana mereka berempat berdiri, menghadap lautan manusia yang keingintahuannya meluap-luap. Kamera merekam intens seolah tak ingin melewatkan seinci pun pergerakan otot wajah mereka. Segala yang mereka lakukan pasti diabadikan dan disebarkan hingga ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Ditonton jutaan kali. Dikomentari. Dianalisa.

Mereka adalah bintang. Konferensi pers bukan makanan baru bagi mereka. Sayang sekali, kali ini ada yang sangat berbeda. Mereka _berempat_ , bukan _berlima_. Perbedaan kecil, tetapi angka satu itu menjelma jadi beban signifikan yang memberati punggung keempat orang lainnya.

"Berita ini pasti membuat semua orang _shock_ , terutama teman-teman tercinta yang selama ini senantiasa mendukung kami," Sakine Meiko, sebagai yang tertua sekaligus pemegang otoritas tertinggi di antara empat gadis itu, angkat bicara pertama kali. Cengiran jenakanya khasnya absen, sedang kharismanya sebagai _leader_ grup makin mencuat; wajahnya tersiksa seperti ibu yang baru saja kehilangan anaknya. Suaranya terdengar ditegar-tegarkan ketika melanjutkan, "Semua anggota Snowdrop adalah permata bagiku, permata yang punya nilai dan keunikannya masing-masing. Mereka sangat berharga dan tak tergantikan. Namun takdir merenggut salah satu permata itu dari kami dengan waktu dan cara yang sangat tak terduga. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kami lakukan bersamanya, ada banyak gunung yang akan kami daki berlima. Berlima. Sekarang, salah satu pilar yang menunjang Snowdrop… _ugh_."

Meiko tersendat. Kalimatnya tak selesai. Tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan, membuyarkan fokusnya sekaligus melumpuhkan kemampuannya merangkai kata. Gadis mungil pirang yang berada di sampingnya lantas mengusap punggungnya penuh pengertian, sementara kedua gadis lainnya melayangkan tatapan simpati pada Meiko. Para wartawan sontak memfokuskan sorotan kamera mereka pada momen langka yang baru kali ini terpampang jelas: sang _leader_ kharismatik yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

Megurine Luka segera mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ekspresi campur aduk terlukis di wajah cantiknya, mencerminkan konflik batin yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. "Hatsune Miku adalah rekan yang sangat berharga—baik dalam pekerjaan maupun persahabatan." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terdiam sesaat, seolah merenungkan perkataannya barusan. Sepasang iris _azure_ -nya memancarkan kelugasan tatkala kalimat-kalimat berikutnya ia tuturkan. "Sebagai grup yang hanya terdiri atas lima orang, dengan _gender_ sama dan umur berdekatan, tentu secara alami tumbuh ikatan dan rasa ketergantungan terhadap satu sama lain. Kami saling membantu, saling bahu-membahu. Kami tumbuh bersama. Perjalanan karir kami tak terlepas dari peran Hatsune Miku. Tentu sekarang kami sangat terguncang. Tentu kami belum bisa menerima kenyataan dengan dada lapang. Seandainya kami diberi waktu lebih lama untuk bersama dalam keadaan utuh…."

Buru-buru Luka menaruh telapak tangannya untuk menutup mata, hendak menutupi buliran bening yang membuncah di kelopak matanya. Percuma, sebab akhirnya tetes air mata menuruni pipinya juga dan tak luput dari penglihatan audiens. Kini kamera beralih menyorotnya.

Gumi, yang sedari tadi belum menuturkan sepatah kata pun, sudah keburu terisak. Mata beriris zamrudnya berkaca-kaca, wajah imutnya sembab. Tangannya yang memegang mikrofon bergetar dan mulutnya tergugu-gugu, hanya bisa menyuarakan bunyi isakan inkoheren.

Kagamine Rin, yang berdiri di tengah, celingukan menatap satu-persatu wajah rekan segrupnya. Gadis pirang itu menggigit bibir. Air mata mulai menggenangi sepasang mata bulat besarnya, tetapi mati-matian ia tahan. Sambil menegarkan wajah, ia menatap lautan manusia beserta puluhan kamera yang berada di hadapannya dan berkata lantang, "Hatsune Miku adalah saudari kami."

Kemudian, tangisan Rin pecah, dan ia membiarkan pertahanan dirinya rubuh sebagaimana ketiga rekannya. Luka menghambur ke Rin. Gumi menyusul, memeluk Luka. Meiko merengkuh ketiga rekannya. Keempat gadis itu tak peduli lagi dengan mikrofon yang menganggur di genggaman mereka. Publik tentu mengerti bila mereka sedang berduka. Kamera semakin intens mengabadikan satu lagi momen langka yang tak boleh terlewatkan: keempat bintang yang saling berangkulan erat seolah mereka akan tumbang bila melepaskan pagutan tersebut.

Untuk satu momen ini, tak ada kemilau magis dari penampilan lima bintang yang menyanyi dan menari bersama dalam sinkronisasi. Hanya ada empat perempuan muda terlihat rapuh dan berusaha saling menopang satu sama lain agar tetap bisa berdiri di bawah sorot lampu neon yang terasa lebih menusuk dari biasanya.

.:.:.:.

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

.

Supernova

 **Cast:**

Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, GUMI/Megpoid, Sakine Meiko.

 **Genre:**

Friendship/Drama

 **Note:**

Salam kenal, para penghuni fandom Vocaloid~! Saya anak baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya (n.n)

Lima cewek cantik yang namanya ditulis di atas saya gabungkan dalam sebuah _girlband_ bernama Snowdrop (oke maafkan _sense of naming_ saya yang _lame_ OTL). Cerita ini beralur mundur, dengan angka di awal tiap bagian sebagai penandanya setting waktunya. Antarbagian intervalnya sekitar satu tahun; dan masing-masing bagian ditulis melalui sudut pandang karakter yang berbeda.

 _Ehm, hope you can enjoy it_ :)

.:.:.:.

 **[4]**

Sakine Meiko meneriakkan " _one two three four_!" seraya melesat mundur sambil menggerakkan tangannya di atas kepala, tubuh langsingnya siap berputar, namun harmoni tariannya terganggu oleh suara benturan diikuti pekikan "ouch!" dari depan sana. _The leader of Snowdrop_ itu mendapati Kagamine Rin tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Megurine Luka kesal.

"Duh, Luka, ini yang keempat kalinya dalam hari ini," omel Rin. "Kan sudah jelas dikatakan kalau bagian _pre-chorus_ yang pertama itu _giliranku_. Giliranmu ketika _pre-chorus_ kedua. Gimana, sih?"

Luka berdecak sebal. "Kuingatkan ya, Rin, kau juga sudah dua kali salah mengenali _giliranku_ sebagai giliranmu. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah cuma aku yang salah di sini."

"Itu karena aku belum terbiasa," balas Rin sengit. "Setelahnya, aku tak mengulangi lagi, kan? Sementara kau terus-terusan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, di bagian yang sama. Kalau begini sih, mau latihan seharian pun yang didapat cuma benjol gara-gara bertabrakan."

Tak ada tanda kalau Luka mau mengalah. "Wah, maaf deh—"

"Oke, cukup, cukup, saudariku sekalian!" Meiko bergegas maju dan menepuk bahu dua anggota yang bertikai itu. Sang _leader_ menatap wajah Luka dan Rin secara bergantian, senyumnya lebar tetapi sorot matanya penuh ketegasan. Luka dan Rin sama-sama membuang wajah ke samping. Meiko menoleh ke Gumi yang menggigit bibir resah, lalu mengangguk kecil untuk menenangkan gadis yang merupakan anggota termuda di grup mereka itu.

Bertepuk tangan tiga kali, Meiko pun mengumumkan instruksi, "Oke, sesi latihan mandiri kita akhiri dulu sampai sini. Nanti ketika _coach_ sudah sampai, baru kita lanjutkan latihan di bawah arahannya."

Luka segera beringsut ke tasnya yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Rin berjalan ke toilet sambil menggurutu pelan.

Gumi menghampiri Meiko yang masih terdiam menatap bayangannya di cermin. Tepukan pelannya di pundak membuat Meiko tersentak. "Ah, ada apa, Gumi?"

Sorot risau tak lekang dari iris zamrud Gumi tatkala gadis itu berkata, "Luka-chan dan Rin-chan … tak biasanya mereka bertengkar sampai sebegitunya. Biasanya mereka sama-sama cepat mengalah."

Meiko terpekur sejenak, lalu mengacak rambut Gumi sambil berkata, "Mereka sedang kecapekan dan agak sulit beradaptasi. Gerakan tari yang selama ini dibawakan lima orang, tiba-tiba dibawakan oleh empat orang, tentu rasanya rikuh dan janggal, kan? Apalagi, mereka berdua ditunjuk untuk bergantian menggantikan bagian yang seharusnya dibawakan Miku. Jadi tak heran kalau sering tertukar-tukar."

Gadis berambut hijau itu menggumam, ekspresinya mengatakan kalau penjelasan Meiko sedikit-banyak melegakan kerisauannya. Ia kemudian mengajak Meiko membeli minuman di luar, tetapi Meiko menolak dan bilang kalau ia menitip saja. Gumi pun melangkah ke pintu ruangan latihan seorang diri. Luka sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dan Rin belum kembali dari toilet. Maka, tinggallah Meiko sendirian di dalam ruangan berukuran besar yang dikhususkan sebagai ruangan latihan _girlband_ Snowdrop. Kesuksesan mereka berlima dalam menggebrak dunia industri hiburan membuat direktur agensi tempat mereka bernaung memutuskan bila mereka berhak mendapat ruang latihan sendiri sehingga tak perlu bergantian dengan artis-artis asuhan lainnya.

Meiko berdiri menghadap sisi ruangan yang seluruh permukaannya dilapisi cermin. Sepasang mata beriris cokelat karamelnya terpaku lurus-lurus ke cermin tersebut, seolah pada benda itu terputar rekaman kilas balik perjalanannya dalam meniti karir, mulai dari masa dia masih jungkir balik sebagai _trainee_ hingga setelah ia debut di bawah titel _girlband_ Snowdrop. Kehidupan setelah debut justru semakin menguras tenaga dan emosi, dan diam-diam, Meiko mensyukuri fakta bila ada ia ditemani empat orang lain yang membagi beban serupa. Perjalanan sebagai grup tak selalu mulus; ada perbedaan sifat yang terkadang menimbulkan silang-menyilang pendapat yang berujung pada pertengkaran. Namun tetap ada _high five_ dan tawa dan air mata bahagia yang mereka saling tukar setelahnya.

Miku, Luka, Rin, dan Gumi; empat gadis manis yang Meiko lihat sebagai satu kesatuan. Empat potong pazel yang melengkapi satu sama lain dengan cara berbeda-beda.

Meiko tak pernah berpikir bila menjadi pemimpin itu mudah. Empat tahun lalu, ketika ia ditunjuk menjadi _leader_ , Meiko langsung kelimpungan. Memang, mereka cuma berlima, dan urusan krusial semacam pemilihan konsep atau distribusi pendapatan masih diemban oleh pihak agensi; tetapi tetap saja, posisi _leader_ bukannya tidak disertai tanggung jawab. Meiko dituntut untuk senantiasa perhatian dengan para _member_ yang dipimpinnya. Misalnya, ketika beberapa waktu lalu Rin bungkam soal kakinya yang terluka. Bila waktu itu Meiko tidak menyadarinya sebelum mereka naik panggung, tentu _main dancer_ mereka itu akan nekat menarikan _solo dance_ bagiannya.

Ada pula saat-saat di mana Snowdrop tampil hanya dengan empat atau tiga member dikarenakan anggota lain sedang punya kegiatan sendiri. Meiko selalu bisa mengatur penyesuaian formasi agar penampilan mereka tetap lancar. Namun, kali ini amat berbeda. Keabsenan Miku bukanlah temporer, ditambah lagi, alasannya membuat Meiko ingin mengutuki keegoisan takdir. Yah, bagaimana pun caranya, Meiko harus bisa merelakan kenyataan pahit bila Hatsune Miku, sang visual grup, telah vakum selamanya.

 _Visual grup, cerminan seisi grup. Bila melihat Miku, otomatis orang-orang teringat kami._ Meiko menghela napas panjang. _Lantas, sekarang, apakah orang-orang akan membayangkan kecelakaan mobil dan kematian tragis bila mendengar nama_ girlband _kami?_

 **[3]**

Nakajima Gumi menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya sambil mengulum bibir. Di sana terputar video hasil _fancam_ yang baru diunggah beberapa jam lalu, rekaman _performance_ mereka di atas panggung semalam yang diambil secara amatiran tetapi tetap layak tonton. Penampilan yang cemerlang seperti biasa, dengan tarikan suara dan gerakan tarian mereka yang berkualitas tinggi. Pertunjukan mereka tak bercela, kalau saja Gumi tidak sedikit mengacau.

Rekaman itu pun sampai pada bagian yang Gumi harap bisa menghilang dari sejarah: bagian di mana seorang member berambut hijau jatuh terjerembap tatkala para anggota girlband Snowdrop (seharusnya) membentuk formasi melingkar. Gadis itu adalah Gumi. Panggung yang licin dan tumit sepatu yang membatasi pergerakan memang merupakan faktor yang menyebabkan Gumi kehilangan keseimbangannya, tetapi Gumi lebih percaya bila faktor utama dari kecelakaan kecil tersebut adalah kecerobohannya sendiri. Luka dan Rin langsung mengomelinya setelah mereka turun panggung. Gumi sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali pada keempat member lainnya, dan mereka berkata kalau tak usah dipermasalahkan lagi dan pastikan saja kejadian serupa tak terulang lagi, tetapi sampai sekarang perasaan bersalah masih bergelayut di hatinya. Padahal mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan gladi resik demi pertunjukan semalam!

 _Puk_. Sensasi dingin menyergap pipi Gumi. Mendongak, Gumi pun mendapati sesosok gadis berambut panjang dikuncir dua yang berdiri di hadapannya, tangannya memegang sekaleng minuman jahe yang ditempelkannya ke pipi Gumi. Sambil tersenyum jahil, rekan segrupnya itu berkata, "Nih minum jahe, supaya tubuhmu kuat dan nggak jatuh-jatuh lagi."

Gumi menerima pemberian Miku dalam diam. Miku pun tertawa sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. "Haha, jangan pasang muka begitu dong." Kemudian visual grup itu mengambil _smartphone_ dari tangan Gumi, menggulir layarnya dengan santai seolah benda itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Ia bergumam pelan sementara sepasang mata bermanik _aqua_ -nya terfokus ke layar. Gumi memerhatikan rekannya itu sambil menyesap jahe kalengannya. Tak lama kemudian, Miku membeliak dan mulutnya agak menganga. Sambil menggeleng-geleng keheranan, ia berkata, "Ada yang berkomentar bila kecelakaan kecil itu memang kausengaja untuk menarik perhatian. Wow, seperti yang kauharapkan dari _netizen_ , eh?"

Kesaksian Miku itu membuat tubuh Gumi makin merosot di sofa yang ia duduki. Gumi mengangkat lututnya dan baru hendak membenamkan wajahnya ke sana ketika Miku menyentil dahinya pelan dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang, jangan pasang muka begitu. Kesalahan remeh begitu bukanlah akhir dari dunia. Aku pernah membuat kesalahan yang lebih fatal, ingat? Waktu aku gagal menyanyikan nada tinggi gara-gara tenggorokanku sedang bermasalah. Setelah itu, _netizen_ langsung menyerangku dan mengatai bila suaraku hanya bagus dalam versi rekaman. Namun setelahnya…."

Gumi menyambung, "Kau langsung membalasnya dengan mengunjukkan teknik vokalmu saat berduet dengan Kokone Sang Diva. Nada tinggimu membuat orang-orang tak berkutik."

"Nah, itu kau tahu." Miku terkekeh. "Kudengar-dengar, di single kita selanjutnya, kau akan mendapat bagian _solo dance_. _Slay it, okay_?"

Setelah melempar kedipan penuh rasa percaya diri khasnya, Miku pun beranjak, mau ke toilet katanya. Pandangan Gumi tak lepas dari punggung sang visual grup, punggung yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya bertahun-tahun lalu saat Gumi bahkan belum mengenal apa itu menari. Sedari dulu, bahkan Gumi bisa melihat aura bintang hanya dengan melihat punggung gadis itu. Lagi-lagi Gumi diingatkan bila ya, Hatsune Miku, sahabat masa kecilnya, adalah seorang gadis berdarah bintang. Miku punya magnet yang membuat orang lain bergravitasi padanya. Gumi, yang sewaktu bocah bersifat kalem dan tidak suka menonjolkan diri, selalu mengagumi Miku yang seolah terlahir untuk bersinar. Bahkan sampai sekarang, meski Gumi dan Miku berdiri setara di atas panggung yang sama, kekaguman itu masih melekat di hati Gumi. Ada bagian dari Gumi yang sengaja memelihara rasa kagum itu; untuk menjadi pelecut semangatnya.

Aneh sekali, tiga tahun mengemban titel _idol_ , Gumi masih saja sering dikuasai panik karena hal-hal remeh. Ah, mungkin karena durasi tak singkat itu justru membuat Gumi semakin menyadari bila dunia industri hiburan sama sekali bukan dunia yang ramah. Terkadang, sorot lampu panggung terasa terlalu menyilaukan, nyaris membutakan mata. Kompetisi dengan grup-grup lain membuat sulit bernapas. Tatapan jutaan pasang mata seolah mengoyak kulit. _Paparazzi_ masa bodoh dengan batas privasi. Sudah berkali-kali Gumi merasa terombang-ambing dan tergerus oleh tekanan dunia _showbiz_.

Dan sudah berkali-kali pula Gumi menarik napas lega karena begitu menoleh, ia masih bisa mendapati Hatsune Miku, fragmen dari memorinya semasa masih menjadi orang biasa, bukan idola yang menjadi tontonan berjuta orang.

.

.

.

 **[2]**

Kagamine Rin duduk meluruskan kaki di atas lantai kayu ruangan latihan sembari mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek. Dari pantulannya di kaca besar di sampingnya, gadis pirang itu bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Berlatih _dance_ setelah baru saja pulang dari acara _talkshow_ yang panjang bukanlah ide bagus untuk kesehatan tubuhnya, tetapi gadis itu tak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum benar-benar menguras seluruh energinya. _Going to the extra mile_ ; ia sudah mengamalkan prinsip itu sejak masa _trainee_ , dan setelah debut, prinsip itu semakin kuat digenggamnya. Rin mesti mengeluarkan segala potensinya agar dirinya bersinar seterang mungkin. Rin tak mau cahayanya kalah dari orang lain.

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _host_ padanya tadi terngiang kembali di benaknya: "Apakah kau punya rival yang sangat ingin kau kalahkan?"

Rin menjawab dengan nada meyakinkan: "Setiap melihat penampilan _idol_ lain yang _talent_ -nya luar biasa, pasti terbersit di hatiku kalau aku harus lebih baik dari mereka, supaya orang-orang tetap mendukungku. Jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan barusan adalah ya, ada sangat banyak."

Ya, Rin sadar bila memang ada banyak orang lain yang lebih superior darinya, baik dalam ukuran wajah maupun bakat; ada banyak awan di atas awan. _Namun, ada satu orang yang…._

 _Tap tap tap_. Telinga Rin menangkap suara sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai ruang latihan. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Miku berjalan ke arahnya. Rin bisa melihat sebersit gurat lelah di wajah rekan segrupnya itu; meski demikian, kecantikan Miku tetap terpancar. Melirik pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin besar di sampingnya, Rin mengutuki wajah tanpa riasannya yang terlihat kucel hanya karena berkeringat.

" _Talkshow_ -nya menyenangkan, Rin?" tanya Miku sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Rin.

"Yaaa, begitulah," ujar Rin sekenanya. "Kau sendiri? Selain manggung, ada jadwal apa lagi?"

Saat ini, kelima member Snowdrop cenderung fokus dengan jadwalnya masing-masing. Sebelum persiapan album baru mereka yang akan dimulai dua bulan lagi, direktur menginstruksikan agar mereka giat melakukan kegiatan perseorangan guna memperkuat _personal branding_ masing-masing. Meiko aktif menjadi host di sebuah acara _reality show_. Luka dan Gumi ditunjuk menjadi model _brand_ fesyen ternama. Rin berduet dengan Len, penyanyi lelaki yang merupakan rekan seagensi mereka. Sementara Miku, tak heran bila jumlah penggemarnya makin membludak setelah lagu solonya yang mengguncang _music chart_.

Menjawab pertanyaan Rin, Miku pun bercerita, sepasang manik _aqua_ -nya berbinar-binar. "Tadi aku dipanggil oleh sebuah rumah produksi. Mereka menawariku peran di drama terbaru mereka! Sedari dulu, aku sangat ingin menjajal dunia akting, dan akhirnya kesempatan itu datang juga!" Menyadari nada bicaranya yang kelewat menggebu-gebu, Miku menggaruk kapalanya. "Ah, maaf kalau terkesan pamer, soalnya aku kelewat senang. Dari dulu aku sangat ingin menjajal dunia akting, hehehe."

Rin tercengang. _Di saat aku mati-matian menempa tubuh dan tenggoranku agar bisa melampaui tarian dan nyanyiannya…._

Lagi-lagi Rin terhantam oleh kenyataan bila rekan segrupnya ini adalah idol yang sangat bertalenta. Wajah Miku merupakan idaman banyak orang. Gerakan tarinya begitu tajam dan lentur. Tubuhnya proporsional. Nyanyiannya diakui orang sebagai 'di atas rata-rata idola pada umumnya'. Dan sekarang akting pula? Di hati Rin, melintas sebersit doa jelek agar akting Miku gagal. Rasanya tidak adil bila talenta Miku bertambah lagi…. Rin tak akan bisa mengejar…. Buru-buru Rin menekan agar emosi negatif tersebut tidak tampak di wajahnya.

Berdeham, Rin pun menepuk bahu Miku sambil melemparkan cengiran terlebarnya, " _Bravo_ , Miku! Semoga dramanya sukses besar, hehe."

Miku tersenyum, dan sialnya Rin sama sekali tak menemukan kepalsuan di senyumnya. "Kau juga Rin, _fighting_! Duetmu dengan Len benar-benar keren."

Ucapan penyemangat sekaligus pujian dari Miku membuat Rin agak salah tingkah. _Well_ , memang harus begini, kan? Sesama rekan grup harus saling mendukung secara tulus, kan? Rin menghela napas. Miku selalu bersikap baik terhadapnya. Miku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai rival. Dari gerak-geriknya, Rin menyimpulkan bila kemungkinan besar, Miku memang tidak tahu-menahu soal semangat kompetisi yang Rin rasakan terhadapnya, karena Rin memang tak pernah menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Entah sihir apa yang Miku pakai; sejak mereka masih menjadi _trainee_ dahulu, Rin sudah menargetkan sosok Miku sebagai patokannya, orang yang harus dilampauinya. Dan barangkali, semangat berkompetisinya itulah yang membawa Rin menjadi _trainee_ yang terbilang sukses. Ketika kesempatan debut sudah di depan mata, Rin gugup sekaligus tak sabaran untuk bersaing dengan orang-orang baru. Yang tidak ia sangka, ia berada di grup yang sama dengan Hatsune Miku, _onesided rival_ -nya.

Rin berpikir bila dengan keberadaan titel Snowdrop yang mengikat mereka, rasa rivalitasnya terhadap Miku akan luntur seiring dengan ikatan grup yang menguat. Namun, nyatanya, setelah dua tahun menyanyi dan menari di atas panggung yang sama, tak ada yang berubah.

Rin masih menganggap Miku sebagai orang nomor satu yang harus ia lampaui.

.

.

.

 **[1]**

Megurine Luka menyelipkan sejumput rambut merah jambunya ke belakang telinga sambil menyimak penuturan Meiko soal pengalaman seru kelima anggota Snowdrop selama menjalani proses syuting di Hawaii baru-baru ini. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah gadis berambut merah jambu panjang itu. Seperti biasa, _leader_ mereka itu adalah _spokesperson_ yang bisa diandalkan, ramuan kata-katanya selalu menarik dan animatik. Hal wajar, mengingat mereka telah ditempa habis-habisan untuk _public person_ yang berkualitas; _speaking skill_ hanyalah satu dari sekian kemampuan yang wajib mereka miliki.

Meiko sudah selesai berbicara. Sang _host_ acara _talkshow_ yang mengundang Snowdrop sebagai tamu pun lanjut memandu arah acara. "Oh ya, pemirsa sekalian, ada satu foto unggahan seorang member Snowdrop yang menuai banyak reaksi. Foto apakah itu? _Jeng-jeng_ ~"

Pembawa acara itu menunjuk ke layar besar yang terbentang di belakang mereka. Di sana, terpampang foto Luka dan Miku berlatar pantai di Hawaii. Di foto tersebut, kedua gadis itu saling bertatatapan lurus dengan sorot mata lembut, ada semangkuk es krim di antara mereka. Para netizen melontarkan komentar-komentar bernada gemas seperti " _kyaaa, I can feel the love_ ~".

Menyaksikan ini, Miku pun memanyunkan bibirnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Luka yang duduk di sebelahnya, pura-pura hendak mencium; sementara Luka menutup wajahnya malu-malu sambil beringsut menjauhi Miku yang mendadak menempelinya.

Sang pembawa berkomentar, "Waduh, melihat interaksi kalian, aku langsung diabetes, haha. Oh ya, Luka, berhubung kalian akrab sekali, aku jadi penasaran. Apakah kau punya harapan yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada Miku?"

Luka menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir, memasang ekspresi mengingat-ingat. Kemudian, dengan mikrofon di depan mulut, ia berkata, "Harapanku adalah Miku tidak sering-sering menyusup ke kamarku untuk menyeretku keluar mencari makanan. Dietku gagal terus nih." Gadis berposisi _lead vocal_ itu mengerutkan hidungnya dan melempar lirikan sok sinis pada gadis berambut _tosca_ di sampingnya.

Melihat ekspresi kekanakan Luka, Miku pun menjulurkan lidahnya. Sambil menoyor bahu rekan segrupnya itu, Miku membalas, "Kau sendiri sering datang padaku membawa snack bejibun. Kalau mau nambah berat badan jangan ajak-ajak dong, Luka."

Luka mendebat, "Itu karena kamu merengek pingin makanan manis."

Pertengkaran komikal itu berlanjut sampai beberapa saat sampai sang _host_ membawa topik baru. _Talkshow_ mereka berjalan lancar, tiap _member_ menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tanpa tersendat. Sekembalinya ke belakang panggung, manajer mereka berkata sambil mengacungkan jempol: "Pembawaan yang segar dan ceria seperti tadi sangat membantu promosi album terbaru kalian. Kerja bagus. Terutama kalian berdua, Luka dan Miku. Direktur sedang merencanakan pembentukan sub-unit khusus untuk kalian berduet, jadi pertahankan kemistri kalian."

Luka dan Miku saling melirik sekilas, lalu mengangguk pada sang manajer.

 _Talkshow_ barusan adalah acara terakhir mereka hari ini. Manajer mereka langsung mengantar mereka kembali ke _dorm_. Sepanjang perjalanan, Miku asyik memainkan _smartphone_ -nya, kedua telinganya disumpal earphone; sementara Luka bertopang dagu menatap keluar jendela. Kedua gadis itu duduk bersebelahan di kursi belakang, tetapi tak ada sebaris pun percakapan yang mengisi udara di antara mereka. Sesampainya di _dorm_ , Miku langsung menempeli Gumi, mengobrol seru bersama sang anggota termuda. Luka langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur, sebagian penat Luka terguyur oleh keempukan tempat tidurnya. Rasa lelah membalut fisik dan mentalnya. Menjadi selebritas adalah pekerjaan yang penuh leha-leha? Tentu omong kosong besar. Sebagian rasa capek itu berasal dari jadwal dan aktivitas yang padat, dan sebagiannya lagi berasal dari keharusan untuk menuruti instruksi dari atasan dan memenuhi ekspektasi publik.

Luka memejamkan matanya. Kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Sang Direktur tahun lalu, beberapa minggu sebelum ia debut sebagai anggota Snowdrop menyeruak lagi di benaknya: "Kau dan Miku seumuran dan terlihat serasi bila bersanding. Tunjukkanlah keakraban kalian kepada publik. Yakinkan orang-orang bila kalian adalah sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan."

Waktu itu, reaksi yang terpikir oleh Luka hanya satu: _aku dan Miku bahkan bukan teman!_

Luka sudah sangat sering melihat Miku semasa mereka masih menjadi _trainee_. Dan, hanya sebatas melihat. Mereka tahu nama satu sama lain dan tak punya rekor buruk karena yah, interaksi yang pernah mereka lakukan hanyalah sapaan wujud sopan santun yang mereka lontarkan tiap tak sengaja berpapasan. Baik Luka dan Miku punya lingkaran pertemanannya masing-masing dan tak mau repot-repot memperdalam hubungan mereka. Tak Luka sangka bila Miku kelak debut bersamanya. Kalau saja ia tahu sebelumnya, tentu Luka akan berusaha relasi mereka tidak cuma diwarnai kata "hai" atau "selamat pagi" yang campah. _Yah, apa boleh buat_ , pikir Luka saat itu. _Aku bisa mulai berteman dengannya dari sekarang, perlahan-lahan…._

Sudah satu tahun berlalu. Ada banyak sesi obrolan dan makan siang bersama yang mereka telah mereka lakukan, tetapi Luka tetap tak bisa merasakan kedekatan dari hati ke hati. Miku sopan dan tak pernah memperlakukan Luka secara buruk; tetapi Luka yakin bila kata hubungan mereka berdua masih jauh dari kata saling menyayangi. Tak terasa keakraban emosional. Mereka saling membutuhkan sebagai rekan kerja, bukan sahabat.

Untungnya, Luka dan Miku sama-sama gadis muda yang punya segudang talenta—dan berakting adalah salah satunya.

.

.

.

 **[0]**

Hatsune Miku terlahir di musim semi, dan ia menyukai musim itu sebesar ia menyukai kemilau cahaya panggung.

Ia tertawa sekaligus menangis ketika mendapat kepastian debut bersama empat orang lainnya yang tergabung dalam grup perempuan bernama Snowdrop. Nama grup yang menjadi kapal pertamanya dalam melabuhi lautan industri hiburan itu diambil dari nama bunga yang pertama kali mekar setelah salju musim dingin meleleh: bunga snowdrop. Secara simbolis, bunga berkelopak putih bak salju itu bermakna kesucian, harapan, dan kelahiran kembali. Ya, persis mewakili segenap perasaan sang gadis muda yang siap mengepakkan sayapnya. Miku berharap nyanyiannya menyentuh hati banyak orang. Miku ingin tariannya mengundang decak kagum. Miku ingin eksistensinya memiliki arti bagi orang lain. Miku berharap bisa menjadi bintang yang bersinar tinggi di dirgantara; ia tak mau menjadi debu kosmik yang tersisihkan di sudut antariksa.

Seperti supernova, ia siap meledak lalu terlahir kembali menjadi bintang yang gemilangnya tak tersurutkan, lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

 **[5]**

"…Setelah vakum selama tiga bulan pasca kepergian rekannya yang mengguncang seluruh dunia, empat bintang ini menepati janjinya untuk kembali beraktivitas. Kenyataan pahit yang mencoreng hati kita semua—terkhusus para penggemar setia yang telah mendukung grup ini sejak awal—pasti akan terus membekas, tetapi empat bintang ini akan terus berjuang demi sahabat mereka yang telah beristirahat duluan…."

Di belakang panggung yang tersembunyi dari sorot lampu dan tatapan ribuan pasang mata, empat gadis berangkulan membentuk lingkaran, kepala mereka tertunduk, berhadap-hadapan. Kalimat-kalimat yang dibawakan oleh pembawa acara tak terlewatkan oleh telinga mereka. Ya, merekalah empat bintang yang dibicarakan; empat bintang yang masih—harus—berjuang. Sudah beberapa menit mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang mengudara; bahkan sang _leader_ yang biasanya aktif memberi instruksi ini itu membungkam mulutnya.

Dalam keheningan ini, mereka seolah bisa merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain. Segala duka dan lara dan kegelisahan dan harapan bercampur aduk lewat embusan napas mereka yang seakan menjadi satu. Empat perempuan berjuang bersama selama empat tahun; ada ikatan yang tak bisa dielakkan. Dan, saat ini, ikatan tersebut beresonansi dan membuat mereka berempat bisa mendengar jeritan hati sama lain tanpa perlu kata-kata.

Meiko merasa mereka tak utuh seperti papan pazel yang tak lengkap kepingannya.

Gumi kehilangan air yang selalu berhasil mengguyur segala kegelisahannya.

Rin merindukan keberadaan bintang utara yang melecutnya untuk terus berlari.

Luka berharap ia diberi kesempatan untuk benar-benar mengenal sahabat panggungnya.

(Kalau saja mereka diberi tambahan waktu untuk menjadi konstelasi yang terangkai atas lima bintang.)

.

.

.

Sorot lampu panggung menyilaukan seperti biasa. Gemuruh sorak-sorai penonton mengudara. Cahaya _blitz_ kamera berkilat-kilatan. Ribuan tatap mata menguliti tiap pergerakan. Maka Meiko, Luka, Rin, dan Gumi menarik napas panjang lalu memasang senyum secerah bintang; karena bila tak bersinar, mereka akan tergerus oleh ingar-bingar gemerlap panggung.

.

.

.

 _from earth to space,_

 _from dust to star,_

 _you shine,_

 _you crumble,_

 _you rebirth._


End file.
